1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for transferring data from a first device to a second device, and more particularly to a method and system for transferring the content and metadata of the content that indicates a procedure to be performed on the content by the second device when the signal is received and the content is being displayed or reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content may be shared among various devices. The content may be, for example, moving pictures, images, documents, schedules, telephone numbers, etc. Though the content may be shared, the devices may execute different kinds of applications for processing the content. Therefore, a technology for effectively transferring and executing content between devices is necessary.